Away
by jaeh1.b
Summary: Melibatkan Jongin dalam kehidupannya hanya akan membawa mereka ke jurang penderitaan. KaiHun. Brothership.


-Rhunk

...

Cast: Kim Jongin & Oh Sehun, other(s)

Genre: Brothership, Family, lil a bit romance

...

 **Warn: dont like dont read, just leave, i dont accept any bash, curse word,but develop critism is okay!**

 **Enjoy!**

"Jongin.. Bisa diam tidak?" Ujar bocah berusia 12 tahun itu.

"Hiks.. Hiks... Eomma kemana Hyung? Appa?"

Yang di panggil Hyung hanya melihat adiknya dengan pandangan malas. Sehun tahu hal ini akan terjadi cepat atau lambat.

"Mereka pergi... Dan tidak akan kembali lagi. Lebih baik kau sekarang diam. Atau kau ingin aku meninggalkanmu juga?" Ujar Sehun kesal. Anak berusia 8 tahun itu segera mengusap air matanya, kemarahan sang Hyung adalah hal terakhir yang ingin di lihat oleh Jongin.

"Nahh... Sekarang bangun. Bantu Hyung merapikan ini semua." Tunjuk Sehun pada pakaian pakaian lusuh yang ia lipat.

"Kita mau kemana Hyung?" Tanya Jongin sambil menyeka ingus yang keluar dari hidungnya.

"Tempat yang lebih baik lagi. Di sini sudah tidak aman Jongin." Jelas Sehun buru-buru.

Tempat mereka tinggali ibarat desa yang mati. Semalam sekelompok preman mengusir penduduk yang masih tinggal di sini secara paksa. Mereka memberi waktu sehari untuk berkemas, jika tidak diindahkan maka mereka akan melakukan apapun untuk mensterilkan wilayah ini. Maklumlah desa dipinggiran Seoul ini biasa digunakan oleh genk-genk mafia untuk transaksi ilegal, pembunuhan dan berbagai kegiatan jahat lainnya. Penduduk di sini saja cuma beberapa yang masih bertahan.

"Cepat.. Jong! Kita tidak punya waktu lagi."Tak lama kemudian terdengar suara seperti ledakan yang sehun asumsikan sebagai senjata api. Mereka benar-benar tidak punya waktu lagi jika ingin selamat.

"Hyungg... Aku takut."

" Kita harus lari sekarang." Dengan itu Sehun menarik tangan mungil adiknya dan berlari menghindari para preman yang siap menghabisi nyawa mereka.

...

Kakak beradik itu tiba di salah satu pinggiran kota Seoul. Ini sudah malam, Sehun bahkan tidak tahu tempat yang akan mereka tuju. Kaki nya sudah bengkak, baju mereka kotor dan lusuh. Seharian ini mereka mencari tempat yang dapat mereka tinggali tapi semuanya menolak. Sehun padahal menjanjikan untuk bekerja di tempat yang sempat ia singgahi seharian ini tetapi mereka tidak peduli dan berakhir dengan pengusiran yang tidak manusiawi.

"Hyung.. Lapar" rengek bocah disebelahnya. Sehun menoleh sebentar ke arah Jongin. Keadaan adiknya tidak jauh berbeda dengannya. Sehun memegang bahu Jongin dan menatapnya. "Jong... kita tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi yang bisa melindungi kita. Apapun yang terjadi nantinya kau atau aku harus tetap bertahan ne? "

Jongin yang tidak terlalu mengerti hanya menganggukan kepalanya. Perutnya berbunyi.. Keras. Sehun pun tertawa.

"Kau lapar sekali ya?"

Dibalas anggukan Jongin.

Sehun mengambil sesuatu dari tas nya. "Ini roti yang kita beli tadi masih tersisa. Tapi, kita harus menyisihkannya untuk besok pagi ne? Setelahnya Hyung akan bekerja sehingga kita bisa membeli makanan lagi. Ini makanlah."

Jongin mengambil roti dari tangan Sehun. Matanya berbinar menatap makanan di depannya. Bocah tan itu pun segera melahapnya hingga beberapa detik ia sadar...

"Hyung... Aaa..." Jongin menyodorkan cuilan roti kepada Sehun. Sehun memakannya... kemudian tersenyum.

"Terima kasih Jonginnie.."

...

Keesokan harinya kedua saudara ini melintasi sebuah panti asuhan sederhana. Sehun memang memikirkan untuk bisa tinggal disini sejak kemarin mengingat usianya dan tentu saja Jongin masih bisa untuk di urus di panti.

Sehun menarik tangan Jongin dan mengajaknya masuk, Sehun berdoa semoga harinya bisa lebih cerah dari sebelumnya.

...

"Kami tidak memiliki banyak kasur dan perlengkapan. Letak panti ini yang jauh dari keramaain yang menyebabkan para donatur tidak mengetahui keberadaan tempat ini. Jadi, berbagilah dengan teman yang lain ne?" Kata salah satu ibu panti yang menerima mereka.

"Tidak apa-apa kami sudah senang bisa diterima di sini." Ucap Sehun berbinar.

"Baiklah, ayo ibu antar kalian ke kamar, kalian pasti lelah sekali.''

.

.

.

Kehidupan di panti memang tidak akan semudah di rumah sendiri. Kalian harus memikirkan orang lain juga. Mengenai jatah makanan yang tidak banyak, tempat tidur yang sempit, terkadang mereka juga harus bekerja membantu pengurus panti untuk menambah pundi pundi keuangan, tapi sejauh ini baik Jongin maupun Sehun tidak mendapat perlakuan buruk, namun Sehun tahu bahwa mereka tidak selamanya akan berada di sini. Saat nya tiba nanti ia harus keluar dan mencari penghidupan sendiri.

Anak berusia 12 tahun itu juga memikirkan pendidikan, syukur Sehun sudah menamatkan sekolah dasarnya. Tapi, Jongin belum. di panti ini tidak mengikuti pembelajaran secara formal di sekolah, hanya pendidikan keterampilan yang biasanya di ajarkan oleh ibu panti atau sesekali beberapa relawan. Sehun berpikir bahwa kehidupan nya dan Jongin harus lebih baik lagi. Mereka tidak boleh kembali hidup susah, salah satu diantara mereka harus ada yang berhasil.

Hingga saat itu datang. Pasangan gay berniat mengadopsi salah satu anak panti tempat Sehun tinggal, karena salah satu dari pasangan itu dulunya sempat tinggal dan menghabiskan masa kecilnya di panti ini.

Pilihannya tertuju pada Jongin. Menurut mereka Jongin anak yang tidak nakal dan penurut, wajahnya juga imut. Pasangan itu menginginkan anak lelaki dengan rentang usia 8-10 tahun. Karena mereka berdua yang sibuk oleh tuntutan pekerjaan, jadinya tidak memungkinkan untuk merawat seorang bayi.

...

"Dengar Hyung, ini satu-satunya kesempatan untuk bisa keluar dari kehidupan seperti ini. Hyung yakin mereka akan melimpahimu kasih sayang dan memberi kehidupan yang lebih layak. Jadi, jangan berpikir untuk menolaknya, arra?"

Jongin sesenggukan, jauh di dalam hatinya ia tidak rela berpisah dengan orang yang ia ketahui sebagai saudara satu-satunya, yang peduli padanya di waktu senang maupun susah, Jongin tidak mau tapi Sehun hyung nya terus memaksa dan memberi gambaran tentang masa depan yang lebih cerah.

"Tapi bagaimana dengan Hyung? Jongin mau nya sama Hyung, hiks.."

"Jangan cengeng Jongin. Kau bisa mencari Hyung saat sudah berhasil nantinya."

"Hiks.. Tidak mau. Jongin sama Sehun Hyung saja.'' Yang lebih muda kemudian memeluk hyung nya erat. Sehun mati-matian menahan tangisnya. Ia harus kuat dan menunjukkan bahwa ia baik baik saja. Bohong jika Sehun tidak sedih saat ibu panti memberi info tentang pengabdosian Jongin. Tapi, ia harus ingat, hidup mereka akan begini-begini saja jika Jongin bersamanya. Sehun harus rela melepas adiknya, untuk kebahagian adik satu-satunya itu, mungkin memang orang lain yang bisa memberi adiknya itu kebahagiaan.

"Chaa... Kita ke ruang makan, setelah itu menemui ibu panti membicarakan masalah ini. Ayo..." Sehun menangkup wajah adiknya dan mengusap air mata yang berlelahan di pipi Jongin. Kemudian mencium dua pipi itu bergantian.

...

"Jongin menyetujuinya Bu." Ucap Sehun saat di ruangan Ibu panti mereka. Sementara Jongin hanya menundukkan kepalanya dari tadi, ia tidak mau menatap wajah Sehun maupun wajah ibu panti mereka.

Perempuan paruh baya itu tersenyum hangat, "Aku kenal dengan orang yang akan menjadi orangtuamu nanti. Tenang saja, mereka pasti menjadi orang tua yang baik untukmu Jongin." Ucapnya lembut.

...

Hari itu tiba, hari dimana Jongin dijemput oleh orang tua barunya. Sehun terus tersenyum dari tadi, berbeda dengan Jongin yang memasang wajah cemberut, matanya sembab, hidung nya memerah karena kebanyakan menangis. Bahkan anak itu tidak tidur semalaman. Ia tidak menyangka bakal berpisah dengan Hyungnya, kakak satu-satunya.

"Chaaa... pergilah. Ingat pesan Hyung tadi malam ne? Jadi, anak yang baik, jangan bandel. Selamat mendapat keluarga yang baru." Sehun berucap dengan lembut sambil membelai dua pipi adiknya. Ugh, adiknya yang imut ini jadi tidak imut gara gara mukanya yang sembab.

"Hyung... Aku tidak ingin berpisah dengan mu... Hiks..." Jongin mengeratkan rangkulannya pada Sehun, dan moment ini membuat Sehun tidak bisa menahan air matanya lagi. Ia juga menangis sesenggukan.

"Hiks... Hiks.. Hyungie..."

Ibu panti datang, Sehun perlahan melepas rangkulannya.

"Semoga bahagia, Jonginnie.. Hyung menyayangimu." Ucapnya.

Kedua orang tua baru Jongin sudah menunggu di samping mobil. Jongin berjalan kesana di antar oleh ibu panti, kemudian lelaki dengan tinggi yang menjulang membukakan pintu untuk keluarga barunya dan membawa masuk. Tak berapa lama mobil itu melesat dan meninggalkan panti asuhan, tempat dimana Sehun masih tinggal.

"Hiks... Hiks.." Tangisan Sehun pecah, menyayat hati bagi siapa yang mendengarnya.

"Sudah Sehunna... Ini jalan terbaik untuk adikmu." Ujar Daeun yang dikenal sebagai teman akrab Sehun.

Nyatanya Sehun tetap menangis, ditinggalkan oleh keluarga satu satunya itu ternyata sangat menyedihkan, meski ia tahu Jongin tidak pergi selamanya dari dunia ini. Sehun tidak tahu entah kapan bisa melihat adiknya lagi, ini artinya ia harus menghadapi kerasnya dunia ini sendiri. Itu pilihannya, yang otomatis akan ia tanggung resikonya apapun yang terjadi.

Melibatkan Jongin dalam hidupnya hanya akan membawa mereka ke jurang penderitaan.

.

.

.

A/n: pengennya sih nulis brothership gitu, moga gak ancur-ancur banget lah ya. Alurnya juga bakalan laju nih.

See ya~ next chap!


End file.
